


Dwelling in the Black Rain

by phoenixjustice



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during various parts of the manga.</p><p>He was like an irresistible force; no matter what life, what path their lives could take, he was always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwelling in the Black Rain

: :: :

 **Urahara/Ichigo** \- It was a simple encounter. The days before it had all been uneventful and he had never given a second thought about the young Shinigami, but that day he walks back into his shop and sees Ichigo there, smiling at something Yoruichi was saying and it suddenly hits him like a giant blow. He was...beautiful. A smile rarely seen and Kisuke found that he would do anything to see it again, to see it aimed at him.

 **Grimmjow/Ichigo** \- He came from a world without morals or beliefs, so there was no hesitation whatsoever in kissing the Shinigami; he appreciated Ichigo's body with a warrior's eye. He would not have anyone who didn't measure up to his standards; whether it be male or female, it didn't matter. He quiets the fears of the Shinigami, readying him with a gentleness that would surprise anyone. But he took him fast, and hard. He made Ichigo scream for all the right reasons, scream his pleasure up to the dead sky, wanting everyone to hear him; and he knew then that he could never be what Aizen was, for he could not stand to be alone. No, he found that he wanted to be around this Shinigami, to fight him, to fuck him, to have him. He could not take the loneliness anymore.

 **Ichigo/Uryu** \- They were rivals at first, but that quickly dissolved into a friendship which was stronger than one either of them had ever known. It was something that was hard for them to speak of though, and even though they bickered often, it was a sign of true caring. The attraction between them had been there for a long time, but both of them too scared of screwing up their friendship to do anything about it. Finally a day comes, when both are fighting against greatly strengthened hollows that Uryu gets hurt. Ichigo destroys the Hollows and rushes over to Uryu. Seeing him uninjured, he is so relieved that before he can think about his actions, he kisses him passionately. Uryu was surprised but happy, finally getting what he wished for. Both of them loved one another, unaware that they were treading nearly the same path that their fathers had years before.

 **Isshin/Ichigo** \- There in that place that knew no sense of time, they grew closer together. Their need to get stronger and defeat Aizen was a heavy burden in both of their minds. He had never once had an impure thought about his son, would have struck someone for saying so. But being there in that place, no even before that, seeing his son fight, seeing the man he had become, it was as if the son he knew had fallen away and the man Ichigo had taken his place, someone new he had to learn. He learned that his son was beautiful. His fingers shook as they ghosted near Ichigo's face, the younger Shinigami in his meditative state so he could get the final release of Zangetsu. It was wrong, and he knew it. He understood why it was wrong. But he could not say that Ichigo was not beautiful, that he was not strong, that he felt too much for other people and it ached Isshin to see his son hurt sometimes because of it. He starts to move away, moving to push away his thoughts that he shouldn't have, when Ichigo's eyes sudden pop open and he halts, unable to take his eyes away from the sight. His eyes widen when Ichigo moves forward. It wasn't until later, when they lay there together afterwards, that Ichigo tells him that he stopped seeing Isshin merely as a father, as Isshin had stopped seeing him as a son, but as a man. That fighting together against Aizen had broken one bond and created another.

 **Byakuya/Ichigo** \- He had been like ice for centuries, doing all for the Kuchiki name. He had not known what to do when this reckless, hasty, human appears before him. Daring to call him by his first name with such ease, not hindered by society's rules or caring about them. Opening himself up to only those he deemed worthy, smiling rarely but being such a sight that one longed for its return. He realized that he was thinking much about the substitute Shinigami, perhaps too much. Perhaps it was the loneliness of centuries spent without companionship that made him think of Ichigo Kurosaki. The fact that he was a man was not a bad one; man or woman, it was about the person one was with, not the gender. He watched him from afar, with careful eyes so no one would notice where they looked with hungry intentions. He had never expected anything to come of it, had been (mostly) content on watching him, when he got the chance to see him. But Ichigo surprised him once again, coming over one day as he sat watching the water's surface. He looks up and sees him looking at him with a soft look in his eyes. For the first time, Byakuya Kuchiki is called beautiful. For the first time, he is in love with another man; and for the first time in a very long time...he is content.

 **Renji/Ichigo** \- They had been friends for awhile, comrades-in-arms, had seen many things together. Had been there for each other during rejections (for Renji it was Rukia, for Ichigo it was Uryu; Rukia had gotten with Byakuya and Ichigo was pretty sure that Uryu was doing some naughty-wrong stuff with Ryuken.) They had laughed together and had done the manly thing and looked away from the other when they cried. They just happened to get in bed together one night; they had drunk way too much (Ikkaku had come to town and brought tons of liquor to celebrate...something. Ichigo couldn't really remember what he said, but he thought it was something to do with Zaraki-san and he didn't want to know) and before they knew it, they were kissing (neither of them could remember who instigated the kiss) and then their clothing went and by morning, they had done it four times. Ichigo had expected it to be awkward after the fact, but it wasn't. It wasn't like they ignored it either; surprisingly neither of them had felt the need to. They had just kind of gotten together that way, but it felt fine to them.

 **Zangetsu/Ichigo** \- He had only wanted the rain to stop. At first that was the truth. He learned that when Ichigo was happy, he was happy. The clouds parted and the sun shined through. He could stand on the tallest of buildings and feel the air, the freedom. All too soon the rain reappeared, pouring down Ichigo's unhappiness, his sorrow and Zangetsu wanted to know what he could do to wash it all away. He watched from afar as Ichigo's heart was broken again and again, by what he did not know. For all their closeness, there was still so much he didn't know. He made Ichigo appear in his world, the world Ichigo created and sustained. He only wanted to see what was wrong, to make Ichigo feel better. He pulls him close, trying to kiss Ichigo's worries away. The young man clings to him and it was then that he realized that he had been wrong about the situation all along. He had not been feeling Ichigo's pain; Ichigo had been feeling his. Ichigo had felt his longing, his loneliness and despair; and he took it all, for he wanted to do for Zangetsu what Zangetsu had wanted to do for him; make him happy.

 **Shirosaki/Ichigo** \- It was a constant battle between them. To stay King or to become it. They fought in different ways; by fists, by swords, or by fucking. Shiro was sad to say that when it came to who was King, by fighting with swords, Ichigo would inevitably win. However he was more than pleased that when it came to fucking he could show who was King. He took him hard and fast, or slow and teasingly and showed Ichigo what his other lovers could not. He waited for him patiently, or as patient as he could ever be, for he knew that another day would come and they would fight; whether by swords, or by touch. In this way, they both could be King.

 **Kenpachi/Ichigo** \- He fucked as hard as he fought and took almost as much pleasure in it as fighting. Or maybe it was the other way around, Ichigo wasn't sure. He sure as hell didn't plan any of it though, but it wasn't bad. Unexpected as hell, but not entirely unwelcome either. It wasn't because both were men that he had been hesitant, but because of who Kenpachi was. It became something he looked forward to, when he could go to the Soul Society. They would fight first usually, both of them taking in how much the other had trained, to try and outdo one another. Ichigo had been forced by Kenpachi to admit just how much he really liked fighting and in turn, much later, Ichigo watched the other man admit to him that he had never had a relationship before, not a real one. He could never find anyone who he felt could compete with him, whom he could compete with, who he could fight without holding back. One who felt the same joy in battle as he did. So they fought. And they fucked. They also loved, but those were words that warriors didn't say. They didn't have to; they knew it, they didn't need to hear the words.

 


End file.
